


The Ring of Aphrodite

by jh5



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mystery, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jh5/pseuds/jh5
Summary: Percy has a sexual encounter with Aphrodite. However, he can't remember it. He is left with a magic ring which boosts his sexual ability, and the question as to why he has it. Percy x Harem.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. I Make Love to the Love Goddess

Chapter 1:  
I Make Love to the Love Goddess

This certainly wasn't how I thought my day was going to go.

I was headed back to my cabin after an afternoon at the climbing walls. My forearm was slightly singed, and I was pooped. I was going to take a nap until dinner.

Or at least that was what I had in mind.

As I opened my cabin door, I heard, "Hello, hero." A sultry voice swam through the air. I had to fight to think straight.

Standing in my cabin was nonother than the goddess of love, Aphrodite. Now to describe Aphrodite would be next to impossible. Everything about her, her eyes, her hair, her skin, would change color. The change was never noticeable, but it never settled on one tone for very long. Her body was perfectly proportioned and toned. She wore a miniskirt and short, loose blouse, both hiding very little. My eyes wandered to her voluptuous breasts-

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. A difficult task when standing in front of the epitome of sex appeal. You already have a perfect girlfriend, I reminded myself. As I did so, Aphrodite began to look more like my girlfriend, Annabeth. Her hair seemed to be more blonde, and her eyes grey.

"Lady Aphrodite," I squeaked, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

The goddess took a ginger step forward, overemphasizing her hip movement. Her smooth leg shone in blinding beauty, and I couldn't help myself from following it up, only to get cut off by her skirt. My pants suddenly felt very tight.

"You see, Percy, as the goddess of love, I have certain needs," She said, continuing forward "Every now and then, I get the greatest, and hottest hero to help me with these needs. Will you help me, Percy?"

She was inches away from me now. She stretched out her arm, and lightly pressed her hand onto my chest. My face must have been a thousand degrees. In the back of my mind, I knew her words must be filled with some sort of love magic. But there was no way I could fully clear my mind by now.

I gulped. "What do you need?"

She leaned in, our lips now mere centimeters apart. "Fuck me," She whispered.

I managed to whimper out an "okay" before our lips collided. I felt a shock go up my body, and my mind was gone. My brain was being overloaded with pleasure. After that, I could only remember flashes.

The two of us crashing onto my bed.

She slid down my pants, my penis popped up, and she moved from my lips to making out with my dick.

Her clothes dissolving off her body in a misty light.

She stuck a ring on my pinky finger. "This ring will boost the amount of sexual pleasure you can output. If there is any downside to being the goddess of love, it's that you can build up a resistance to it after eons of the best possible sex. I'll be taking it back afterward."

No mortal is built to survive sex with the goddess of sex herself. The second she sat on my penis, I fully blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary and groaned.

Grover popped into view. "You're finally awake! You had us so worried," He said.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

"Percy, you've been asleep for three days," Grover said, "We didn't know what was wrong. You seemed perfectly fine, except, you know, asleep."

I let out a yawn. "Well, I'm all good now."

Grover still looked concerned but must have decided to let it go

I glanced down at my hand. On it was a ring. I frowned. I thought Aphrodite had said she would take it back. Had she forgotten? had I misremembered? A small part of me, perhaps a lingering wisp of horniness from my encounter, wondered What could I do with this?


	2. My Girlfriend Says Yes to the Ring

Just as I was leaving the infirmary, I ran into Annabeth.

Upon seeing me, her eyes widened, and she rushed to give me a hug.

"Percy, thank the gods! I was just coming to check on you," She said, "Do you have any clue what happened?"

"It's a bit fuzzy," I scratched my neck. "But I'm all good now," I said with a thumbs up.

Annabeth frowned.

"Actually, I think we should talk. Wanna head back to my cabin?" I asked.

She cocked her head. "About what?" She asked.

"About what happened. I'd rather discuss that in private."

"Okay."

As we walked to the Poseidon cabin, Annabeth filled me in on what I had missed during my extended nap. The biggest thing I missed was that week's game of capture the flag. It was Athena and Ares cabins, usually opposing teams, against the rest of the camp. Now that may sound unfair, but that's just because you've never seen them play. With the only child of the big three at camp (yours truly) suddenly out of the picture, it was a lineup that they could finally do. They nearly won, until Daniel Lee, a son of Hecate, accidentally gave a flag sentience and it wandered out of bounds.

When we entered the cabin, I was taken aback. It was absolutely trashed, and I don't mean its usual level of messiness. The top bunk was shattered, its remnants strewn about the floor. My dirty clothes, while usually in a haphazard pile on the floor, were now scattered about the room in an unintelligible pattern. A shirt was tangled in the curtains. A pair of boxers were floating in the saltwater spring.

"What. In. Hades?!" I said.

"It was like this when we found you. I thought you were going to explain what happened," Annabeth replied.

"Like I said, It's fuzzy," I took a deep breath, and tried to think of how to explain what had happened. The first thing I had to say just blurted out, "I'm sorry," From there I went on about how Aphrodite seduced me, how I blacked out, and my confusion as to why I still had the ring.

Annabeth was silent.

"I really am sorry, Annabeth. I tried to resist, I- I just couldn't," I hung my head in shame.

I felt like I deserved a slap, I didn't expect her to hug me.

"Seaweed brain," Her voice was muffled, she was pressing her mouth into my shoulder, "I don't think it's cheating if some crazy love magic took away your say in the matter."

"Thank you," I moved my head to give her a small peck on the lips.

She returned a kiss, adding a second and some more passion.

We exchanged kisses again, escalating intensity.

We continued to ramp up the passion in our kisses.

The two of us must have moved while kissing because we collapsed onto the bottom bunk. At that point, it was a full-on make-out session.

I heard her breathing grow heavier, and I saw a crazed look in Annabeth's eyes, like her storm-grey eyes, were beginning to host an actual storm. She started to dry hump my leg.

"Aphrodite said the ring enhances your ability to sexually pleasure, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I can already feel the effects. If this is anything like the sex magic she used on you, I certainly don't blame you for losing control." Annabeth's speech was turning into a whimper.

"Should we stop?"

Annabeth clutched me tighter. "N- no! I- uh... I'm horny, I can  _ feel _ you're horny," I was suddenly aware of my erection, and how it was pressing into her. She continued, "And it's not like we haven't done this before."

In the back of my mind, I wondered if the ring effected me too, or if Aphrodite's effect lingered on me. I was definitely harder than usual, and some of the same crazed excitement from three days ago. After Annabeth's words, whatever concerns I had were swept away in my excitement.

Annabeth flipped me onto my back while managing to maintain lip-lock. She moved her kiss to my neck, and she began to slither downwards. Then she was kissing my stomach. Then the tent of my pants.

With some finesse, she undid my belt in a single, fluid motion. I flung my shirt off as she pulled down my jeans.

She stared in amazement at my dick as it arose, free from its confines.

"That is the most enticing scent I've ever experienced before. Not the best smelling ever, that would probably be your mom's cookies. But I just need..." She trailed off, her lower lip quivering.

"Well, just don't bite it. It's not a cookie," I said.

Annabeth grinned, and then engulfed my cock with her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in pure bliss. She started to bob her head up and down, focusing more on swirling her tongue around the head. Coming up for air, she couldn't stop drooling onto my shaft. Her tongue explored my cock. She refused to allow contact to break while catching her breath. She then went back to sucking, taking more and more. After the third breath-catch, she slammed her head down, deepthroating the entirety of my dick. She held her head down and twisted it about. She even took the time to undo her pants all while choking on my cock. She lifted her head, only to immediately slam it back down. That was too much.

I tried to say  _ I'm cumming _ but it came out as more of an "Aahh cuuueee!"

I erupted, shooting my hot seed down her throat.

Annabeth lifted her head, gasping for air. Whatever cum didn't immediately go to her stomach glazed her tongue. A white droplet started to leak out of the corner of her mouth, but she quickly wiped it back in.

"Ok, no offense, but that shouldn't taste so good," She swallowed, "Oh, wow. I never thought you cumming in my mouth could make  _ me _ climax too."

Annabeth wiped at her mouth again, as if to make sure she had enjoyed each and every last drop. She then straightened and pulled off her shirt. Her plump breasts dropped down.

She leaned toward me, grasping my cock and rubbing the head with her thumb. She kissed me but pulled back as I started to kiss back.

She smirked, "I swear to the gods, if I have too much more of that stuff, I imagine this is how nectar will taste to me," She pulled in closer, our lips a hair's width apart. "Not that I won't be wanting more," She whispered.

I closed the distance, and our lips clashed. As our tongues passionately wrestled, I rolled us over so I was on top of Annabeth.

It took a few tries, but I finally managed to fully kick off my pants.

Annabeth broke from the kiss. She whispered in my ear, "Stick it in."

I obliged.

I inserted my cock, and Annabeth shot backward, arching her back. She locked her legs, holding me in. She was shaking. Muscles all over her body were randomly contracting as if a wave of electricity was passing through her. She let out a strangled giggle.

"I can feel my brain being flooded by all sorts of pleasure hormones, it's like they're rewiring my entire brain!" Said Annabeth.

"Ah, yes. The standard dirty talk," I responded.

"Ha. Ha. But seriously, you just made me orgasm, simply by putting it in. Percy, I already love you, but if this continues I think I'll be completely addicted to your dick."

I thrusted once, causing Annabeth to go cross-eyed. "Do you want me to continue?" I asked.

She had to catch her breath. "That wasn't fair."

"Sorry."

She looked confused, deep in thought. "Do it again," She whispered.

I thrust my hips again, causing her to spasm. She let out a moan. Her face looked more relaxed, almost dumb. "More," She said with a bit more confidence.

After another thrust, she screamed out, "Don't stop!" She had a dreamy expression. I could imagine the state of pure ecstasy she must be feeling. It was probably a lot like the pleasure with Aphrodite that was so intense it made me blackout.

I continued, thrusting harder and harder. Her pussy grew wetter and tighter with each thrust. She must have been in an eternal orgasmic state. Her mind was gone. Her legs, which had been holding me tight, fell as if she lost the strength to keep them up.

She lay sprawled on the bed, twitching. She let out the occasional giggle or "I love you," which I echoed.

Finally, I felt the pressure build up. "Annabeth, I'm gonna cum."

"Yes!" She managed to say, "Fill me!"

And I did.

I collapsed next to her, and hugged her. She was an unintelligible mess. We cuddled there for close to an hour.

When her head finally cleared, she said, "I can totally see why Aphrodite said she'd take back the ring. There is almost zero chance I'm not addicted to your dick now. I will need you to do that again."

"There's a person attached to the penis you know," I said.

Annabeth hugged me tighter, and kissed my forehead. "I know, seaweed brain. I still love you for you. But we really should find out more about that ring and why you still have it."

She paused and frowned, before continuing, "And I think I have an idea for where to start."


	3. Like the Godly Incarnation of Lust Itself, Like Daughter

Annabeth had decided to join me at the Poseidon table for breakfast. She was swirling her apple juice around in her goblet, staring at it with a look of curiosity.

“What are you wondering about?” I asked her.

She looked up. “I was thinking about the enchantment placed on the goblets. It’s pretty amazing how it can turn from water,” The amber liquid in her cup cleared as she continued to swirl it, “To, I don’t know, a cappuccino,” The water started to steam, as it became more brown and frothy, “To-” She nodded at my goblet.

“Blue orange juice,” I said.

She gave a short laugh. “Blue orange juice,” She repeated, and her drink matched mine, “But there are restrictions. If I were to have, say, wine,” The fizz of diet coke sounded from her cup, “That happens.”

“Your point?” I asked.

She leaned in close, and whispered, “But what happens if I ask for Percy’s cum?”

My face burned, and she smirked at me. “Well look at that,” She said.

At first glance, the goblet looked like it was filled with milk, but as Annabeth swirled it, it was clear that it was much thicker.

Annabeth started to laugh, “I really didn’t expect that to work.” She took a tentative sip. Her eyes filled with a cloudy look reminiscent of yesterday. “It’s not quite as good as it is when it’s fresh,” To emphasize the word fresh, she drifted her hand to rub my crotch.

I squeaked out some unintelligible reply, only causing Annabeth to laugh harder.

“Still,” Her hand retreated, “It’s significantly better than it should be,” She took another sip, and said to herself, “Oh, wow.”

“That’s probably the ring,” I said.

“Which is why we need to learn more about it,” Annabeth replied.

“I know that, I’m just not sure about your plan. Are you sure it’s not just horny you talking?”

“Horny me would much rather have you all to herself. You get a surprising amount of intuitive understanding just by experiencing the ring. The best way to maximize what we can learn is by getting someone close with Aphrodite to experience that understanding. Piper’s the obvious candidate.”

That didn’t help my unease. I glanced towards the Aphrodite table. I got what Annabeth meant. Aside from Piper, the only other person who wasn’t just a kid was Drew. And Drew wasn’t exactly friendly. 

Still, I didn’t like the plan on principle.

I love Annabeth. The idea of doing it with someone else just didn’t feel right with me. I still felt guilty for being seduced by the love goddess, even with Annabeth saying it wasn’t my fault.

To add to that, Piper is a friend. I can’t put my finger on it, but that definitely added to my sense of unease.

“I know that look, and I can guess what you're thinking,” Annabeth said. “You would feel guilty on both of our behalfs. Despite it being my idea, so you don’t need to worry about me. As for Piper, we’re going to ask her. If she’s not comfortable, if she doesn’t want it, we don’t go through with it. If you don’t want to do it, of course, you don’t have to. But knowing you, you’re putting us first with your considerations.”

I leaned into her. “Spot on, wise girl,” I planted a kiss on her forehead. “But what if she gets weirded out by the request?”

“She’s our friend. Agree or not, she’ll understand,” Annabeth paused. She looked into my eyes and placed a hand on my cheek. “Percy, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Do you?”

My eyes drifted to Piper again. If I was being honest with myself, I always thought she was attractive. She was certainly the child of the goddess of beauty, with a figure that was—and DO NOT tell anyone this—better than Annabeth’s.

Looking at her was reminiscent of her mother.

And I hungered to get to experience pure pleasure like that again.

“I feel like a terrible boyfriend for this, but I do. It actually sounds quite appealing.”

Annabeth gave me a small kiss. “Don’t worry, seaweed brain. You’re not,” Annabeth then whispered, “and I can admit Piper is fucking hot.”

She took a sip from her goblet and frowned. “I forgot what was in this. It really shouldn’t be this good,” She took another sip. Bringing down the goblet, she showed me her mouth. She rolled around the cream with her tongue, before swallowing it. She had that cloudy look in her eyes again.

She quickly turned away from me, hunching forward with her arms on her lap. “Okay, this is too horney for being in public.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. In response, Annabeth gave me a flick.

When the dining hall crowd started to thin out, Annabeth waved to the Aphrodite table. “Piper! A word?”

Piper smiled at her and walked over. “Whaddup?”

“We wanted to ask you about something… in private,” Annabeth said.

Piper nodded. “Sure. I gotta take care of some things back at cabin 10, but the rest of my cabin has archery right now, so it should be empty.”

“That’d be great,” Annabeth smiled.

* * *

“So what did you want to ask?” Piper asked, closing the door behind her.

“It’s about this ring,” I said, holding my hand up to show it to her.

As soon as Piper saw it, she froze. Her cheerful expression vanished. “I thought I felt something off.”

“You know what this is?” I asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. We don’t, for the most part. Could you tell us?”

Piper sighed. “No, not really. Children of Aphrodite are forbidden from talking about sex magic. I physically couldn’t tell you more, even if I tried.”

“Sex magic?!’ Annabeth exclaimed.

“Like I said, I can’t elaborate. Well, maybe I could, but I would have to be attuned but-” Piper looked at Annabeth. “I wouldn’t want to do that to you, so nevermind.”

“Wait, attuning? What would that mean?” I asked.

Annabeth laughed. “Take a guess, seaweed brain. Sex magic.”

Annabeth explained what happened to me, and why she thought to talk to Piper in the first place.

When the story was finished, Piper asked, “So you wouldn’t mind if I-?”

“That’s why we’re here. I’m more surprised that you’re so okay with it,” Annabeth replied.

“Any child of Aphrodite would jump at the opportunity to get to play with such a powerful artifact. Even if Jason and I were still together... I don’t know if I could hold myself back.”

An awkward silence befell the room. Annabeth and Piper were both blushing. With how hot my face was, I’m pretty sure I was too. After a few seconds, Annabeth flashed both of us the thumbs-up, and said, “Cool. Best of luck, I think I’ll be heading out.”

After Annabeth left, me and Piper stayed in silence for about another minute.

Finally, I broke the silence, “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Foreplay’s usually a good place to start… to get you hard and me wet.”

I glanced down at myself. Ever since back at breakfast, I had already been rock hard. The tightness of my pants was the only thing holding down my tentpole. Annabeth’s playing with her goblet, and the pretenses for coming here fueling me with lust.

That and Piper. Piper. Wow, now that I was here, she seemed even sexier than ever. I noticed I was becoming hyper aware of her breasts’ movement with each of her breaths. The way her tongue slyly licked her lips every time her eyes glanced at the ring.

Her eyes were different. Not cloudy, like Annabeth’s had gotten when she got horney. No, Piper’s were focused. Hungry.

“I’m already…” I trailed off.

“Me too,” She said. “Still, some foreplay could be good to dissipate the awkward energy in the air.”

Piper walked up to me, swaying her hips. She placed her hands on my chest and leaned in. “How about starting with a simple kiss?”

I glanced to the cabin door. “No. I wouldn’t be comfortable with that.”

Piper nodded. “Okay, I’ll respect that,” She said, then leaning her head next to mine. She whispered in my ear, “As far as boundaries for me, I’m a bit counterintuitive. You can do whatever you want to me,” She lifted my hands to her breasts. “If you do anything I don’t want, I’ll let you know, and you’ll stop. ‘Till then, assume consent.”

I felt chills run down my back. I wasn’t sure if it was what Piper had said, or if it was the sultry way she whispered it into my ear.

I tentatively rubbed the mound of Piper’s breast, and she let out a gentle moan of approval.

Piper reached her hand toward my crotch, but hovered her hand an inch above it, “May I?”

I walked into her hand, “Sure.”

She rubbed her hand up and down the shaft under my pants. “Any requests?” She asked.

“Uhh… Could you, um, suck on it?”

She snorted at the awkward wording and started to kneel. “Sure,” She chirped, winking. She pulled down my jeans with her whole body. My cock sprung out, and landed on her face. Piper nuzzled it and grinned.

She gripped the base of it and took a deep breath. When her lips were a hairs-length away from my tip, she blew on it and said, “Bon appetit.” She slowly drew my dick into her mouth, only letting the tip touch her tongue.

Suddenly, she rocketed my cock down the back of her throat. She held it there for five seconds, before coming back up for air.

“Oh, that ring is good,” She said.

“Just the ring?”

Piper smirked and glanced up at me from below my dick, all the while keeping it stimulated with her hand. “Well, if you want to prove yourself, don’t hold back.”

She went back to using her mouth, only deepthroating occasionally. Her real skill lied in that tongue of hers. It did a lot more than charm with words. With each lick and suck, I felt my libido grow exponentially. After only a minute of this, I couldn’t hold myself back, and on the next deepthroat I held her head there.

I heard her choke, and I glanced down at her. She gave me another wink. That sent me over the edge. I unloaded in her throat, and let her up for air.  
Cumming had somehow only seemed to get me harder. I knew I wasn’t done.

Piper wiped some drool from her chin and sighed in contentment. Her alluring eyes latched onto me. She backed up, jumped onto a bed, and let out a devilish smile. She gestured to me.

I didn’t even realize that I had walked forward until I was between her legs.

She shimmied off her shorts. “Fuck me,” Piper commanded.

I could feel her charmspeak wash over me, but I knew I would have complied even without it.

I rubbed the tip of my member along her slit, sometimes teasing her clit. Piper wrapped her legs around me and tried to pull me in. I held fast, drawing out the tease.

“P-please,” She mumbled, and I obliged.

After the professional blowjob, I was surprised to hear her cry out in pleasure quite so soon.

“I-I’ll give you this,” Piper stammered. “It’s not just the ring. But that in combination with this…” Her body pulsed, and she moaned again.

I started thrusting. Piper seemed to be faring better than Annabeth, only reaching her next orgasm after five thrusts. Because of this, I didn’t slow down nearly as much.

After a minute, Piper’s focused, hungry eyes had glazed over, and her body had gone limp, with the occasional twitch and an ever-present moan.

I made the mistake of slowing down. Her body shot forward and flipped me over. She mounted me, her glassy eyes were animalistic. She rode me faster than I had pounded her. If it weren’t for the ring, I doubt I would have lasted a second.

Piper leaned in for a kiss, but managed to stop herself less than an inch away from my face.

I stared into her eyes and felt I was getting lost in them. They spiraled in ever-changing color. Her glassy eyes seemed to hold in the very essence of lust itself. It was mesmerizing.

I could see all sorts of things. I saw Annabeth. Her snarky grin morphed into a face of pure ecstasy. Then Annabeth faded into Aphrodite. I couldn’t describe what she looked like. I saw her as one person, but as soon as I registered the look, it had changed, and I had forgotten. Then I saw Piper. She danced and writhed in that perfect body of hers.

The scene changed again, but Piper stayed. I saw us making love, but from an outside perspective. In the vision, we kissed, and I could feel a burst of warmth radiate from us. The warmth spun me about, and I could see the same scene play out a hundred more times, each with a different woman.

Piper’s eyes shifted, and not only did they shift colors, but shapes as well. Her eyes were a kaleidoscope, with each random chaotic pattern finding a way to be erotic.

I blinked.

Piper danced on my body, the bounces of her breasts under her Camp Half-Blood T-shirt was almost as hypnotic as her eyes. Our faces were still nearly connected. I closed my eyes and moved to kiss her. 

As our lips connected and tongues touched, I felt her clamp down on my dick. The kiss seemed to send us both over the edge. My whole body tensed, spasmed, and I blacked out.


End file.
